


Prompt 183

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Kipo and Wolf are siblings Season 3 canon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: “Promise you’ll come back to me. Swear it!”
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Prompt 183

“Promise you’ll come back to me. Swear it!” Wolf knows it’s an irrational thing to ask; Kipo always comes back for her. They’re sisters. But sometimes… she gets scared.

“Don’t worry,” Kipo says. “I’m just going to go exploring for a little, is all.”

Wolf raises an eyebrow. “You’ll stay far away from any megabunny nests?”

“Well…”

“ _Kipo_.”

“Okay, okay,” she says, laughing, “I promise! Don’t give me that look, Wolfatha Christie the Fourth,” she scolds. “I swear I’ll be back for you. I always come back.”

Wolf sighs. Crosses her arms in front of her chest. “Meet back at Ratland before dusk?”

“Of course.”

Kipo goes in for a hug, and then they part ways, ready for the day’s adventure.


End file.
